Constellation
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: "A certain amount of darkness is required to see the stars."
1. The Beginning of the End

**_31st October 1981_**

On a crisp autumns night, inside a two story cottage in Godric's Hollow stood two best friends. Lily Evans, now Potter was rocking her one year old son Harry in her arms watching as her friend sung a lullaby to her own one year old girl. Amelia Branley couldn't help but fall in love over and over again each time she looked at her daughter. Her bright blue eyes that matched her own and the soft waves of blonde hair that sat on top of her head. While many of her physical features had seemingly been passed on from herself she couldn't miss the glint of mischief in her daughters eyes that rivalled that of her betrothed.

The two best friends had gone into hiding along with Lily's husband, James Potter. The three young adults shared the same goal- to keep their children safe. The wizarding world was currently at war. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort and his supporters had been attacking any witch, wizard or muggle they so wished. They targeted those that could be tortured for information to be used to take down the Ministry Of Magic and those who stood against the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

Just as Amelia sang the last line of the lullaby James rushed into the room. Lily and Amelia shared a concerned glance after seeing the fearful look on his face. "James, sweetheart what's wrong?" Lily questioned taking a step forward and placing a hand on his arm. James looked to his wife "He's here." he told her solemnly. Lily and Amelia simultaneously let out a frightened gasp. Amelia quickly made her way over to her friends with her daughter in her arms. "What do we do?" she questioned the couple. "We fight." James instructed and the two girls nodded knowing they had no other choice. "I'll hold him off, you keep the children safe." He told his wife and friend giving them both a kiss, the latters on her cheek. The two girls stood with tears in their eyes as James kissed his son on the head. Amelia looked at her friend as she stared desperately after her husbands retreating back, tears trailing down her pale cheeks. They could hear people screaming nearby and knew they didn't have long. Amelia looked at her little girl, whose big blue eyes looked curiously into her own. "My sweet little girl. Mummy loves you _so_ much." She whispered placing a kiss on her daughters head. "Lily." She called softly breaking her friend out of her trance. The red head turned to look at her blonde friend. Amelia took a step forward and started to hand over her daughter "What are you doing?" Lily questioned, "Mia!" Lily shouted when her friend didn't answer. "I'm going to help James-" she started but was interrupted "No! You can't!" Lily protested shaking her head wildly. "Lils I _have_ to." The blonde told her softly, a sad smile upon her face. "I love you Lily. You're my best friend. My sister and I know you'll keep our babies safe." She told her tears escaping her as she watched her friend cry as she held a child in each arm. "Mia please." Lily pleaded quietly. "You keep you're god sister safe Harry." She told the messy haired boy placing a kiss on his head, before turning to her daughter. "I love you so much. Always have, always will. My sweet Bella." She told her placing a soft kiss on her rosy cheek. The sound of the front door slamming open was heard and Amelia and Lily jumped in place. "It's time." Amelia told her friend. She made her way to the door and took one last glance back at her friend "I love you Mia." Lily told her voice cracking. The blonde gave her a sad smile before looking at her daughter one last time before exiting the room.

Amelia rushed down the stairs hearing the shouts of James as he cast spells. She made it into the hallway just in time to witness James being hit with a green light. A strangled scream left her as she watched her friend hit the ground no longer moving. A sinister laugh made her look away. She lifted her head to come face to face with Lord Voldemort. She quickly raised her wand "Exp-" she started but was beat to the punch "Expelliarmus." and her wand flew from her grasp "Did you honestly believe you could really keep the boy from me?" He questioned smugly. Amelia's face hardened as she glared at the wizard. "You're going to lose." She declared and a scoff of disbelief left the mans mouth "Oh really. Are you going to stop me?" He asked with a patronising smirk "No." She admitted and his smirk widened "But Harry is." She stated and the smirk started to fall. "He's going to save us all. Good always wins." She told him and his smirk was completely wiped off his face and was replaced with a scowl. "It's not going to save you now." He told her with a curl in his lips as he raised his wand "Any last words?" He questioned mockingly "I love you Bella. Always have, always will." She whispered to herself as she stared death in the face "Avada Kedavra!" and with a flash of green Amelia Branley took her last breath.

Upstairs Lily heard the spell and wished to mourn for lost loved ones but knew she had no time. She looked at the two children in her arms and prayed they would be spared. She set little Bella in the crib that stood in the centre of the room. She stroked her sons cheek before placing Harry beside the small blonde. Bella had started to cry after Amelia had screamed and Harry had held her small chubby hand in his. Lily ran and pushed a wooden dresser across the door in an attempt to barricade it. She made her way back over to the crib and looked between the two children "Your mummas love you. We love you so much." She whispered placing kisses on their heads. She whipped round at the sound of a large crash. She saw the dresser had been cast aside and thrown into the wall. She watched as the door creaked open with an agonising slowness. As she came to face Voldemort she spread her arm across the crib in the desperate hope he wouldn't see the children that sat inside it. "Move aside silly girl." He instructed "No _please_! Not Harry. Not Bella. Not the kids. Please take me instead!" She pleaded hoping he'd somehow see mercy "This is your last warning _Mudblood_." He hissed. "Please! Not the children! Not Harry! Not Bella!" She tried once again. "Step aside girl." He told her. Lord Voldemort watched as she stood her ground and knew he could force her to move if he wanted to but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. He raised his wand and with one spell the green light filled the room and Lily Potter fell to the floor like her husband and friend before her. Lord Voldemort stepped over Lily's corpse and stood in front of the crib. He looked down to see a small black hair boy sitting alongside a little blonde girl with cheeks stained with previous tears. He wondered how something so small could possibly be such a huge threat to someone as powerful as himself. As he pulled down the hood of his cloak both children began to cry. He raised his wand and held it in front of Harry's face. "Avada Kedavra." and the room was green once again.


	2. 10 Years Later

In a small, ivory painted cottage in Otterys St Catchpole lived a family of two. Carol Branley and her granddaughter Bella enjoyed their lives in the small town. Carol made a living in homeschooling the witches and wizards near by before they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A boarding school that Bella would be starting today. On March 1st 1991 on Bella's 11th birthday (a day she shared with her best friend Ronald Weasley) she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Her and her grandmother had been at The Burrow when it arrived. Bella spent almost everyday of her life at the The Burrow were the Weasley family resided. She had been eating breakfast at the table with Ron and his siblings when both hers and Ron's letter arrived. The two were thankful the school had used their owns owls to send their letters as Errol, the Weasley families owl was very clumsy and had bad eyesight so he often flew into things. The Branley girls owl Magenta wasn't clumsy nor did she have bad eyesight. No, she was just perpetually lazy and liked a lot of treats. Traits that were sometimes shared with Bella herself.

It was September 1st and the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Carol Branley had just finished checking Bella's trunk to make sure she had packed everything she would need. Bella had assured her grandmother the night before when she had decided to repack her granddaughters trunk, that she had checked off a list and was certain she had been successful. She had assured Carol again when her grandmother had double checked her own packing. After the trunk had been packed a total of three times, the two had gone to bed. Carol found it hard to sleep knowing her only grandchild would be starting a new chapter without her the next morning. Carol and Bella were the only family the other had left. Her husband Dixon had died 25 years ago after succumbing to dragon pox. After Carols daughter and Bella's mother, Amelia had been killed, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress had brought little Bella to her grandmother's house. Bella helped and hindred Carol in the loss of her only child. Although Bella brought a sense of purpose, someone for Carol to live for she sometimes felt the loss for the first time all over again as she looked at her granddaughter that looked so much like her own.

Carol made her way upstairs to wake up Bella, knowing they didn't have much time before they needed to leave to get to the Weasleys. She pushed open the door of her granddaughters room and made her way to the window were she promptly pulled open the curtains. The sunlight would've bothered Bella but she was buried under her quilt and didn't even flinch. "Bella sweetie, it's time to get up." Carol called softly. The only response she got was a muffled groan. Carol let out a soft chuckle before walking over to the bed and pulling down the quilt. The sight of her granddaughters tired face was not what she discovered. What she did find however was Bella's small feet. Carol simply slid the quilt upwards and her granddaughters face was revealed at the bottom of her bed. "Bella you have to get ready." She told her "Five more minutes." Bella mumbled burying her face into the mattress. "Okay. If you don't want to go to Hogwarts, that's fine." Carol said manipulatively. She watched as Bella's head raised, eyes squinted in consideration. Bella was having an internal debate on what she wanted more- to go her new school or stay in her nice, cozy bed. Knowing her granddaughter she added the one thing she knew would get Bella out of bed "You know Molly's making breakfast right abo-" she was interrupted as Bella scrambled to get out of bed. She watched her granddaughter rummage threw what clothes remained in her dresser before running into the hall. She made Bella's bed, laughing softy as she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Once Bella was dressed and had brushed her teeth she left the bathroom and started to head downstairs before swiftly turning around and rushing back into her room. She walked over to her bedside table and pulled the drawer open. She lifted out her Muggle sketch book and pencils Arthur Weasley had gotten her from work. After retrieving she continued making her way downstairs to find her Gran waiting with her trunk floating in the air as she held up her wand and Magenta in her carry cage on the small wooden bench by the front door. "Ready to go?" Carol asked with a smile looking up as Bella's feet reached the last step. Bella nodded and picked up Magentas cage and followed behind her gran, turning to take one last look at her home before heading out the door. The Burrow was a ten minute walk away. Carol and Bella had taken the familiar path almost everyday. It lay in between high hills and grassy fields- the view surrounding them was very green indeed.

The familar sight of the Weasleys home came quickly into view. The home that had once started as a simple pig pen now had many rooms added on over the years to make room for the expanding family. It now stood tall and slanted as the weight of the extra rooms held it down. It was messy and unconventional- perfect for a family like the Weasleys. As Carol and Bella neared the front door they could hear Molly shouting for kids to hurry up and come for breakfast. Bella walked into the house as if it were her own. (After all the time she spent there it might as well be.) Carol shook her head at her granddaughter but followed behind her anyway. The two made their way to the kitchen to find a large dining table full of red heads. Arthur and Molly Weasley had a total of 7 children. With the youngest, Ginny being the only girl that left 6 boys. Bill and Charlie had graduated Hogwarts and moved to start their careers. Bill, the oldest child worked as a curse-breaker for Gringotts bank and lived in Egypt. Charlie, the second oldest had a passion for dragons so when he graduated he moved to Romania to study them. Percy was the oldest currently living at home. He was a very serious and studious person. He was heading into his fifth year at Hogwarts and had been made prefect. For his accomplishment his parents had bought him brand new robes instead of wearing Bill or Charlie's hand me downs and got his very own owl that he named Hermes. Satisfied with his own pet, the family rat Scabbers was passed into Ron's care. After Percy there was the twins Fred and George. The twins were very tall and often found themselves in trouble after pulling pranks. They were the kind of twins that almost no one could tell apart (Bella was one of the very few) and finished each other's sentences. They would be attending Hogwarts for their third year. Ron was next. He was shorter than the twins were at his age and had a love for food that bordered on an obsession. Ron and Bella were born on the same day, the two best friends had grown up having joint parties and it never bothered them. The two had wanted a twin like Fred and George had and decided to be each other's. Ginny after today, would be the only remaining Weasley to not go to Hogwarts. She would attend for the first time next year.

As Carol moved to help Molly with breakfast, Bella took her usual seat between the twins and across from Ron. The boys grunted in greeting still half asleep over their bowls of porridge as Ginny sent her a big smile before returning to her breakfast. Bella used to the boys behaviour just smiled and sprinkled some sugar over her own bowl of porridge that Molly had set before her with a "Good morning dear."

As Carol lifted the empty porridge bowls, Molly served the freshly cooked sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs. The smells quickly arousing the boys out of their sleepy stature. "Can you believe we're really going to Hogwarts Bella?" Ron questioned his best friend excitedly, now awake enough to realise what day it was. Ginny shot him a look of disgust as bits of egg flew from his mouth as he talked with his mouth full. "I mean it's actually happening!" He rambled not taking any notice of Ginny's expression. Bella grinned "I know! We've waited our whole lives for this and it's finally here!" she gushed cutting up her sausage "Aww ickle Ronnikins," George started "and baby Bella are going" Fred continued "to be," George added "ickle firsties!" the two cooed sarcastically in unison as they often did. Ron scowled at the two "Don't call me that!" he complained "Boys!" Molly scolded "I hope you two are well behaved." Percy said to Ron and Bella and the two turned their heads to look at him "I'm a prefect now," he started and they both turned back and made a face at each other "I have responsibilities and I don't need any more embarrassment." He said pompously fixing his gleaming new prefect badge (he had been shining it every night before bed since it had arrived) that was pinned onto his jumper with a pointed glance towards the twins. Everyone under 30 scoffed. "Perfect Percy." The twins grumbled as their mother beamed at the reminder of his achievement. Arthur Weasley had overheard and let out a snort from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. He covered it with a cough as his wife shot him a steady glare. Arthur placed the newspaper on the table before looking around at the kids "Good luck today, Bella and Ron. Take in every moment and enjoy it. Right. Best be off to work." He said standing up. Arthur worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. "Have a great time, behave and I'll see you soon." He said giving Percy, the twins, Ron and Bella a hug. He ruffled Ginny on the head before giving Molly a kiss and apparating away.

"Right. We better hurry if we want to make it to Kings Cross on time." Carol said wiping her hands on a dish towel "Everyone packed?" Molly questioned her children who nodded "Good." Molly said nodding as Carol and Bella shared a knowing look. "Now really, go pack and let's go!" Molly instructed "C'mon! Up! Up!" She shooed her boys away from the table and up the stairs. "Now dear are you sure you're all packed?" Molly questioned turning to Bella as the girls tidied up the table "Yep. I packed and then Gran did it again for me 3 times." Bella told her with an amused grin causing Molly and Ginny let out a laugh as Carol looked at her granddaughter. "Excuse me! It was only twice." She defend pointing a wooden spoon at her. Bella raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Are you telling me you didn't check again before I got up this morning?" She questioned her grandmother knowingly. The two red heads let out another laugh at the sheepish look that crossed Carols face as she looked at her granddaughter. As they put the last of the dishes away, one by one the boys traipsed downstairs pulling their trunks behind them. "All ready?" Molly questioned her sons and they all gave their confirmations.

Everyone made their way to the fire place with their belongings in hand. They would be travelling by Floo Powder. Molly took hold of the small pot that hung on the hearth which contained the powder required to travel. "Carol would you like to go first?" Molly questioned the greying woman with a smile "Okay sure." Carol said with a smile of her own taking a handful of the grey powder and moving to take her place inside the fire place. The twins helped her with Bella's trunk and set Magentas cage on top "The Leaky Cauldron!" She exclaimed clearly and disappeared in blast of green flames. Bella thanked the boys for helping and they shot her an identical wink. Percy was the next to go and just as the twins stepped inside Ron gasped. "Scabbers! I forgot Scabbers!" He exclaimed "Oh for goodness sake Ron, hurry up and get him! We're going to be late!" Molly instructed and Ron made a quick dash for the stairs. Ginny and Bella giggled as the twins shook their heads with a laugh before Flooing away. Bella stepped forward and took a handful of powder before taking her place inside the fire just as Ron thundered down the stairs, rat in hand. "Got him! I'm coming, hold on!" He shouted running to get in beside Bella. Bella snorted as Ron dragged his trunk in panting. "Ready twin?" She asked amused "Ready." Ron breathed with a laugh "The Leaky Cauldron!" She exclaimed and the green flames engulfed them.


	3. Platform 9 34

After stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Bella and Ron grinned at each other, both excited at being a step closer to Hogwarts. Bella smirked as she saw a patch of dirt on Ron's nose, deciding not to tell him to see how long it would take for him to realise and wipe it off. The two looked around trying to find their families. Ron spotted a cluster of red in a sea of unfamiliar heads. He tapped Bella's shoulder and pointed in their direction. Bella followed his finger and spotted the twins lounging on top of their trunks while her grandmother spoke with Tom the landlord as he stood behind the bar. Ron put Scabbers in his pocket before he and Bella each took an end of his trunk and made their way over to their families. "Hey boys." Bella greeted coming to stop in front of the twins. "Where's Percy?" Ron questioned as he and Bella set down his trunk. "Over there." Fred started pointing over Bella's shoulder. They all turned to look and seen Percy talking to a brunette girl wearing a blue Hogwarts scarf and her parents. "They've been comparing their prefects badges." George continued as they watched the interaction "Perfects Prefects." The two grumbled as Bella shook her head and turned back to look over at her grandmother. "Is Gran...blushing?" She questioned gaping at her rosy cheeked grandmother. The twins grinned "Not the first time that's happened." George started as he and Fred shared a look "Tom called her _Miss_ _Carol_ and she got all flustered." Fred added "She started fanning herself with her hand," George continued "A bit like Mum when she reads a Gilderoy Lockheart book." Fred finished. The four were distracted from watching the interaction by the fireplace flashing green as Molly and Ginny stepped out of the flames. Ginny quickly spotted her siblings and pulled her mums sleeve to get her attention. "Everyone ready to go?" Molly questioned looking over the children. A squeal left her lips as her eyes reached Carol and Tom, the sharp noise breaking the two apart. Carol blushed and stuttered a goodbye as she made her way over to her friend and the children who were covering their ears and looking confused. "Shall we go?" Carol breathed avoiding Molly's eyes. Everyone nodded and began to gather their belongings. Percy noticed his family getting ready to move and said goodbye the family of three. Carol and Molly led the way out the door of the Leaky Cauldron speaking in hushed whispers as the children trailed along behind them. Bella shot Ginny a thankful grin as the red headed girl offered to carry Magentas cage. "What house do you think we'll be in?" Bella questioned Ron biting her lip "I hope it's Gryffindor. I don't know what would happen if it's not." Ron said frowning at the thought "How do they decide?" He questioned looking to the twins who walked in front of them. Fred and George shared a grin before glancing back at their younger brother and friend "Oh it's easy, you just have to battle a troll." Fred said with a nonchalant shrug before the two faced forward and walked ahead grinning as Ron and Bella gaped at their retreating backs. "He's kidding right?" Ron questioned frantically "I don't know! I hope so, I mean how are we meant to fight a troll? We don't know any spells! I knew I should've read our new textbooks!" Bella ranted running her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath before looking at her best friend "Right then, we'll just have to wing it!" She said with a smile before continuing on down the road. Ron watched her blonde hair fly behind her and shook his head. After 10 years he was simply used to her ability to let go of any stress and just go with the flow. He released a defeated sigh before hauling his trunk and following after her.

The two families had made it to Kings Cross Station with ten minutes to spare. Each child got their own trolley and loaded it with their belongings. They needed to get to Platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express would depart at 11 o'clock precisely. Carol and Molly hurriedly led the way down the platforms. "It's the same every year. Packed with muggles of course!" The red head grumbled and Carol nodded in agreement "Of course. C'mon! Platform 9¾ this way!" Carol called glancing back to make sure the children were right behind them. It didn't take long to reach the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Alright Percy, you first." Carol instructed waving the eldest child up to the wall. Percy took a deep breath, tightening his grip on his trolley before heading straight for the wall and disappearing through. "Fred you next!" Molly said gesturing for the twin to come up "He's not Fred, I am!" George complained "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred scolded as the twins shook their heads in fake disappointment. Bella nudged Ron with a grin at their behaviour. Molly sighed "Oh, I'm sorry George." Molly said with face full of shame. Fred stepped up pushing his trolley, still acting ready to take a run at the wall. "I'm only joking, I am Fred." He admitted and then he was off. George was quick to follow after his brother leaving Carol, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Bella. "Excuse me!" The five turned to see a boy around the same age as Ron and Bella, with messy black hair and round glasses approach with his trolley. "C-could you tell me h-how to-to..." He stuttered "How to get on to the platform? Yes not to worry dear." Carol said kindly placing a hand on the boys shoulder and a relived grin crossed his face. "It's Ron and Bella's first time to Hogwarts as well." Molly said gesturing to the two friends. Ron shot the boy a sheepish grin while Bella smirked and wiggled her fingers in a wave. "All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." Carol instructed pointing at said wall "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Molly advised giving him a pat on the back before guiding him forward "Good luck." Ginny said with a smile as he positioned himself in line with the wall. The five watched as the boy pushed off with his trolley and ran through the wall. They all smiled to themselves, happy for the boys first experience. "After you Ron." Bella said with a grin waving her hand towards the wall. Ron nodded "I'll wait for you on the other side." He promised with a smile before pushing his trolley through the wall. "You ready Bella?" Carol questioned her granddaughter. Bella shot her grandmother a large grin before lining herself up with the wall. She pushed off, her hair blowing behind her as she travelled through the wall. She walked over to join Ron as the two admired the black and red steam train. They had seen it many times before saying goodbye to Ron's siblings but this would be the first time they would be passengers. Carol and Molly shared a smile after watching the best friends take in everything about their first time to Hogwarts. Carol placed a hand on Bellas shoulder breaking her stare. "C'mon we best say goodbye and get you all on the train before it leaves." She told her granddaughter who nodded in agreement. Ron who overheard followed after them with his mother and sister as they made their way to stand beside the twins and Percy. "I best be off mum, I have a Prefects meeting to attend." Percy said "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Fred asked with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." He continued "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," George added "Once -"  
"Or twice -"  
"A minute -"  
"All summer -"  
"Oh, shut up!" Percy snapped as Bella, Ron and Ginny giggled at the scene. Carol hid her smile behind her hand. Molly sent the twins a glare before turning back to Percy. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed him on the cheek and he left. Molly then turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -" she was cut off by Fred. "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." he started. "Great idea though, thanks, Mum." George finished. "It's not funny. And look after Ron and Bella." Molly told them sternly "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and baby Bella are safe with us." Fred said pinching Ron's cheek as George ruffled Bella's hair. "Shut up." Ron said swatting away Fred's hand as Bella sent a mock glare at George and fixed her hair. "Have a great year, and be on your best behaviour or you will be home faster than you can say Quidditch!" Molly warned giving the twins both a hug. Fred and George set off waving at Carol and ruffling Ginny's hair as they passed. "Now Ron, Bella. Have a fantastic time, enjoy it and stick together. Okay?" Molly said with a smile giving her youngest son and his best friend a hug. Carol pulled her granddaughter into a hug the second she was out of Molly's making the small blonde breathe out a laugh. "I'm going to miss you so much." Carol admitted sniffing Bella's shampoo, trying to ingrain the smell into her brain. "I'll miss you too Gran but we can write all the time!" Bella told her squeezing her tighter. The two pulled back smiling at each other "Have a great time and don't worry what house you're sorted into. Whatever it is, your mother would be proud and so will I." Carol told her softly. Bella blinked back the tears that threatened to spill "I love you." Bella told her softly, "I love you too sweetheart." Carol said placing a kiss on her head. The train whistle blew over head. "Right, best get a move on." Molly said gesturing for the two to get on the train. "You better write and keep me updated." Bella said giving Ginny a hug "I will! You better write too!" Ginny told her with a smile. "Bye Gin." Ron said giving his sister a quick hug. The two waved at their families once more before pushing their trollies onto the train. A conductor was waiting to take their trunks and cages. After saying goodbye to Magenta the two were off.

"We're here." Bella said with a small squeal as they made their way through the train searching for a compartment. "I can't believe it." Ron breathed in awe looking around. Bella waved to the twins as they passed the compartment that they sat in with their friend Lee Jordan. After a few minutes Ron nudged Bella and gestured to the compartment to his left. "What about here?" He asked as the two looked in to see the boy who needed help back on the platform before. Bella nodded before stepping forward and opening the door with a knock. The black hair boy looked up at the noise. "Excuse us, but do you mind if we sit here?" Bella asked with a small smile gesturing between her and Ron. To their relief the boy nodded "Not at all." He told them with a smile. Her and Ron made their way into the compartment and sat across from the boy. "The name's Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself "And I'm Arabella Branley but everyone calls me Bella." The blonde added with a smile. The boy across from them smiled "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he introduced. The two best friends mouths dropped as they gaped at him before turning to gape at each other. "Bloody hell." They breathed before turning to face Harry. "So is it true?" Bella questioned hoping it wasn't rude to do so "Do y-you really have it? You know... Th- the..." Ron trailed off pointing to his head. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion "The what? He asked "We mean the scar." Bella told him sheepishly and Harry's mouthed formed an 'o' in understanding. He sent the two a smile as he lifted his hair away from his forehead revealing a lightening shaped scar. Ron and Bella leaned forward to get a closer look "Wicked!" They breathed in awe as they sat back. Harry just sent them a grin.

The three first years quickly fell into easy conversation, getting to knowing each other. Harry had just questioned the two on their families and growing up in the Wizarding world. Harry was amazed at the amount of siblings Ron had and silently longed to know what it felt like. "Have you got any siblings?" He questioned looking at Bella. She gave a small smile "No, it's just me and my Gran." She told the boy "My mum died when I was a baby and my dad's never been around." She told him and Harry sent her an empathetic smile. He was comforted to find someone who was in a similar position to himself having no parents and immediately felt guilty for being happy at the thought. "Although I've know the Weasley's my whole life so I suppose they're my siblings. They certainly act like it." Bella added with a laugh as Ron nudged her with a smile. Harry smiled at their interaction and hoped he would eventually be as close to the two as they were to each other. Harry told his two new friends about his life with his family- the Dursleys. Harry described how his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley bullied him and treated him as their slave. Ron and Bella were outraged at Harry's treatment and the fact they lied about how Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter had died. They couldn't believe Harry had been forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs his whole life. The three were interrupted as the compartment door opened. They looked up to see an older woman hauling a cart full of sweets. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" She questioned with a smile "No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said with a grimace holding up the corned beef sandwiches Molly had packed. "We'll take the lot." Harry said pulling out a handful of coins. Bella and Ron gaped at the pile of silver Sickles and bronze Knuts.

Harry had had told his new friends to dig in after placing a huge pile of Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Licorice Wands and many other magical treats. Ron moved to sit on the same side of the compartment as Harry to be closer to the food. "Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans?" Harry questioned holding up a box. Bella removed the Blood Pop from her mouth to answer "They mean every flavour." she told him "There's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Ron informed him while Bella nodded "George swears he got a bogey flavoured one once." She added with a grimace before smiling in amusement as Harry removed the bean he had just popped in his mouth. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Harry asked admiring the pentagon shaped box "It's just a spell." Bella reasurred him "Besides it's the cards you want! Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. Bella and I've got about 500 each." Ron added thoughtfully. Harry opened the box to reveal a chocolate frog. The three watched as it suddenly hopped up onto the window "Watch it!" Ron called. The frog gave a great leap and blew out into the air "Aw that's rotten luck." Bella said sympathetically "They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron added on. Bella opened a Cauldron Cake as Harry took a look at his new card. "I've got Dumbledore!" He told the two excitedly causing Bella to smile amused "I've got about 6 of him." Ron said around a mouthful of sweets. "Hey! He's gone!" Harry exclaimed after looking back down to see a blank card "Well you can't expect him to hang around all day can you?" Bella asked with a small laugh. "This is Scabbers by the way." Ron introduced seeing Harry look at the large rat that sat on his lap, with his head in a box devouring the sweets inside. "Pathetic isn't he?" Ron asked "Just a little bit." Harry admitted before letting out a laugh as Bella bluntly groaned out a "Completely!" as she popped in a piece of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. "Fred gave us a spell once to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked Harry. Bella smirked knowing it wouldn't work as Harry nodded excitedly at seeing magic. Ron cleared his throat as he lifted his wand "Sunshi-" he started but stopped abruptly as a girl dressed in a plain Hogwarts uniform appeared at the compartment door that had been left open after the sweet trolley had left. The girl, who had bushy, brown hair took a sweeping glance around the compartment before groaning quietly in defeat. "Has anyone see a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one?" She asked looking between the three as they shook their heads. "No." Ron said simply with a shrug, gaining the girls attention "Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said with an air of smug superiority in her tone as she challenged Ron. He cleared his throat once again as held up his wand "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." he called flicking his wand between each word. The spell caused a small spark and the box that Scabbers had his head buried in was sent flying. After seeing Scabbers was still a mousy brown Ron looked between Bella and Harry and shrugged helplessly. Harry and Bella shared a look before returning the shrug with a small smile. "Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" The girl drawled knowingly. She gave a derisive scoff "Well it's not very good is it." She added and the three other first years shared a look at the girls attitude. Bella wasn't sure if she liked the girls spunk or not, only time would tell. "Of course I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She bragged before pulling a wand from her robe pocket and moving to sit beside Bella and across from Harry. "For example," she started as she raised her wand in Harry's face. The boy went crossed eyed as he looked fearfully at the wand pointed right between his eyes. Bella and Ron shared a concerned glance before watching it all unfold. "Oculus Reparo." The bushy haired girl said and the bridge of Harry's glasses that were once held together by tape, were now as good as new. The three gaped in awe as Harry removed his glasses to examine them. "That's better now isn't it?" The girl questioned as Ron paused eating long enough for the three to share looks of disbelief. "Holy cricket... You're Harry Potter!" The girl suddenly exclaimed in recognition as Harry put his glasses back on. "I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced before looking at Bella expectantly "Bella Branley." The blonde told her with a small smile that the brunette returned. The smile was replaced by a look of disgust as she turned to an eating Ron. "And you are?" She questioned sounding rather like she'd prefer not to know "I'm Ron Weasley." He introduced with his mouth full of chocolate "Pleasure." Hermione lied with a grimace. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She advised looking between Harry and Bella. The three watched as Hermione made her way out the door of the compartment before suddenly turning back to look at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" She informed him as Bella smirked amused "Just there." She added pointing to the spot on her own nose before making a final exit.


End file.
